1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic tape position control apparatus, and particularly to such apparatus that is applied to a video tape recorder for recording video information together with control signals on one side of a video tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed an automatic tape position control apparatus, wherein the requested tape position is accessed by counting control track (CTL) pulses from a tape top or beginning.
In such apparatus, the number of the CTL pulses from the tape top to the desired tape position has to be entered. However, such number is relatively large value, so that the entry of such CTL number is very troublesome.
Further, such apparatus has no programmed functions, so that the entry of the CTL number has to be done every time when the playback is carried out from different positions in sequence.